The Warblers From YouTube
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: Kurt Hummel is what you would call obsessed with The Warblers, a group of friends who make videos together on YouTube. Though they live close, he knows he'll never meet them, or Blaine Anderson (who he's head-over-heals in love with) who's the "leader" of the YouTuber group. When bullying at school becomes to much to handle, Kurt switches to Dalton- where The Warblers go.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I already have two stories up and running but this is a story that I came up with... last year? I've had the first chapter written for awhile now. All I'm doing is seeing how people like this... my friend seemed to enjoy it so why not get more feedback, y'know? I probably won't be updating this or whatever until my other stories or done or close to finishing. _But_ (if anyone is reading this) if this get's enough reviews and such I'll finish the second chapter and put it up real quick.. **

**I don't own Glee, nor YouTube, by the way. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Hey homo!" Dave Karofsky said as he pushed me into the lockers once again. I sigh and look over at him and his friend as they walk down the hall high fiving each other. God, how I wish that they would just leave me alone or just leave the state. They should move to Greenland, yeah, that sounds good.

Being the only out gay kid at McKinley has it's downsides. I'm out and I'm proud but I just want all the bullying and harassment to stop. I'm gay, so what? Most people don't seem to care, it's only the football team that seems to have a problem with it. David Karofsky being the one who does all the harassment. He's been giving me crap since first grade, the first time I wore a bowtie and looked fabulous in it. My dad tells me to ignore them but it's getting harder and harder when it's happening everyday. From what my dad thinks, the bullying has stopped. I know, it's terrible to lie about it to your parent but I don't want to stress him out even more, he just got out of the hospital for a heart attack: I'm _not_ taking any chances. I lost my mom already, I can't lose my dad as well.

I sigh, pushing myself off the lockers I head to the library where I go every free period. I go because it's quiet and jocks never go in there; I'm sure they don't even know we have one, so I you can see why I feel safe there. Walking up all the stairs is a down side though. I'm usually all sweaty and gross by the time I get there, but, my hair is still flawless so that's all the matters.

You probably wondering what I do for an entire period. Do I read? Not always. Do I talk to the librarian? No, but she's a very nice lady. Do I stare at the books and think about life? Nope. I go online and watch my favorite YouTubers: The Warblers. They aren't crazy famous; oh no but they're well known enough to be successful on the internet. They're also a show choir group but they're acapella, all boys, blazers, so sexy. They're also from around here, so I have a good chance at meeting them... that is if I go to Westerville (which is like an two hour drive from Lima) and go to Dalton Academy and ask for them, but let's face it, that is not gonna happen. So I just admire them from afar, aka the computer screen.

Anyway, there's no one in the computer area of the library and I'm thankful for that. I won't have to hold in my laughter when something happens. I sign into my YouTube account and then click on the home button, scrolling through my news feed until the latest Warbler video comes on the screen. When I find it I can't help but smile, I can see by the thumbnail that Blaine was in it- he's my favorite. Plus he's openly gay so I have a chance, oh how I fantasizes about us. Moving on.

There's five guys in the group. Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick. They're all so funny and I'm amazed at how careless they are about what people think of them. There's this one video when they go out and just dance to a Friday by Rebecca Black in random public places. I was dying when I saw that. Their friends, Trent and Thad, are in the videos once in a blue moon but just adding them to into the equation just makes everything more crazier.

I plug my earbuds into the computer, click on the video and it loads right away, Blaine's smiling face stares back at mine as he says hello and starts to explain with the video is about but that ends when Wes comes from the side and tackles him to the ground. I laugh at the high pitch yelp that escapes Blaine's mouth as Wes appears on screen smiling and talking over the video.

"So David, Blainers, and myself went out to dinner last night while Jeff and Nick stayed here and just watched movies with the others because they are just too lazy to enjoy going out. And I even paid, it was a fancy place!"

"Wes, we went to IHOP; it's not fancy." Blaine said, taking his place beside Wes who rolled his eyes.

"It's a pancake house Blaine, to me it's fancy. Anyway, we went and when we got there me and Blaine got the idea that we should see who can eat their pancakes first. So, to be fair, we got the same amount of pancakes but different items off the menu."

Blaine just nodded and smiled at the camera before it cut to the footage they took last night. It started off with them leaving Dalton and heading there, Blaine singing along loudly to his Katy Perry CD which annoyed Wes to no end. I let out a laugh when Blaine began to sing Teenage Dream to Wes. I always loved Blaine's voice, the Warblers (as in the singing group) put up a cover of them doing the song with Blaine singing lead and I'm sure that I broke the repeat button.

The video cut and it showed them sitting in IHOP. Blaine and Wes smiling at the camera that David was holding. Wes smirked and slung his arm around the curly haired boy sitting next to him, oh I was so jealous of the Asian boy right then.

"Me and Blaine decided to make this a more entertaining vlog for all you lovely viewers. We're gonna see who can eat their pancakes fastest without throwing up all over David and his beautiful camera."

"Yeah, please don't throw up on this, my dad just got me it." David voice came from behind the camera, it sounded like he was smiling "And if you do aim that way." the boys hand appeared from behind the screen and pointed to his left. Making the two boys in front of him laugh.

"Whatever you say man." Blaine said, playing with the straw that was resting in his cup of Apple Juice. Wes and David started talking about another video that they had an idea for but all I could do was look at Blaine and smile whenever he laughed. If you haven't guessed by now, yes I have a crush on Blaine but that's not important right now.

The video skipped to the pancakes arrived and David placing the camera on the table so that it was pointing at Wes and Blaine, who looked over at the camera and made a face.

"Okay, I'm setting a timer." David said, placing phone on the table as well "on three... 1... 2...3!" and so Wes and Blaine were soon stuffing their faces with pancakes and mouth fulls of whatever it was they were drinking. I should of been grossed out but I couldn't stop laughing at the faces they were making. The video soon was sped up and it looked like Wes was winning and Blaine was about to throw up. It slowed down about a minute later to show Blaine with his head down and Wes leaning back with a triumphant smile on his face.

It cut back to Wes and Blaine but David was now there too; he was the one that spoke up first "It was truly horrifying," he said "I really thought Blaine was going to throw up all over me."

"But he didn't and I totally beat his ass because I'm awesome." Wes said with a smirk and ruffled Blaine's hair, just to get his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch me Wesley, it took me forever to get my hair done today and I don't plan on it getting ruined by you."

"Whatever you say Mr. Gel-helmet." Wes said, dodging Blaine's hand when it headed towards his head. Wes wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder before looking back at the camera. "Oh! And one small announcement; we're making a new video that should be up sometime Monday, buuut we need to go out and shoot some clips of it. So, this weekend we'll be heading outside of the gates of Dalton and into the real world! Yay!"

"So if any of you guys live in Lima, we'll be at the mall probably on Saturday so keep an eye out for us; we won't be wearing the blazers." David said with a wink.

"See ya guys Monday!" Blaine said cheerfully before the video went black and the links for their Twitters and subscribing showed up.

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a group message to Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang; my two best friends who love the Warblers almost as much as me. It's a go, have to be at the mall this weekend; with or without them.

* * *

**Yeah it's short... thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap. I did not think this story would be this big of a hit but as promised here's chapter two :) honesty I thought that it would only get one or two reviews but eleven? On the first chapter? It's beyond awesome. Thanks a ton! This is going to be a fun story to write and if you have any ideas for what the boys can do for videos let me know! I'd love to hear them**

**I don't own Glee or YouTube**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Saturday morning I woke up and jumped out of bed. I steal a glance at the clock I see that it's 9:15; only hour until Tina will be here to pick me up for girl day. Mercedes and her said yes right away before even knowing the reason why we're going to the mall all day. There's a good chance that I won't see them but hey, I can dream, can't I?

I rush through my skin care routine before heading over to my closet and pulling out the outfit that I picked for today. A well fitted purple dress shirt that's tucked into a pair of my tight skinny jeans, topped off with black boots that come up to my knee. After I'm dressed and somehow shimmied my way into my jeans, I do my hair in the usual perfect style before grabbing my wallet and phone; heading down stairs.

My dad's down in the kitchen with Carole- my stepmom- when I make my way through my house. The smell of eggs and bacon hit me and I head for the kitchen, greeted with a hug from Carole. She may not be my real mom but she was the next best thing.

"Good morning sweetie," she said with a smile "Sleep well?"

I nod with a small smile on my face "I did, thanks for asking."

"Are you hungry? I made your father some eggs, I wouldn't mind making you some. God knows how much I'll be making Finn once he wakes up."

"I'm okay, I'm going out with Mercedes and Tina in a little so I'll just grab something to eat then."

"Where are you going?" My dad asked from where he sat at the table, reading the paper while stuffing his face with eggs.

"The mall," I shrug at the look my dad gives me "I need more clothes."

"You were just there two weeks ago. You came home with at least six bags." My dad says incredulously "There's no way you need more clothes."

I hear a honk outside and smile at my dad, kissing Carol on the cheek before going over to my dad and kiss him on the head "One can never have too many clothes," I respond, halfway out of the kitchen and towards the front door "I won't be home for dinner, don't wait up!" I yell over my shoulder before the door shuts behind me and I practically skip to the car. Mercedes giving me a wide grin as I slide into the back seat.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood this morning." she teases, turning around to smile at me.

"Can you blame me? I could be seeing Blaine- I mean- The Warblers today and you expect me not to be in a good mood?" I raise an eyebrow, making her chuckle. Tina smiled, looking at me through the reflection in the rearview mirror; I gave her a quick wink before looking back at Mercedes who was grinning at me.

"You wouldn't happen to look more handsome than usual because of your crush on Blaine Anderson?" she questioned, giving me a knowing look.

"Oh hush 'Cedes. I'm going out in public, of course I look more handsome. I take pride in my appearance." I wave her off with my hand and look out the window as she turns back around and turns up the radio; Imagine Dragons blasting through the speakers. I hum along to It's Time quietly to myself, rubbing my hands on my thighs as I watch the outside world go by in a whirl of colors.

Tina and Mercedes start talking about a signment in Glee while I continued looking out the window, my nerves start acting up. Oh crap, I'm going to the mall where The Warblers are going to be. I could possibly meet them. I could hug them. Even better- I could meet and hug Blaine. The thought alone made my heart skip a beat. When I first started watching the group of boys I thought Blaine was attractive but as they uploaded more and more videos my thoughts of "oh, he's an attractive little fella" to "oh goddamn he's adorable and hot at the same time how is that possible?" leading me into falling head-over-heals for a person who doesn't even know I'm alive; awesome right?

I worry my bottom lip between my teeth and look forward as the mall came into sight. Is it me or did the drive here seem shorter than usual?I clenched my hands into fists, realizing how sweaty they were. I grimmest to myself, taking a deep calming breath as Tina pulled into a parking spot. I got out, followed by the girls and we headed into the mall; arms linked. _This is just another shopping trip, Blaine won't even be here._ I think to myself as we make our way through the parking lot to the front door.

"Come on, I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving." I say as we walk into the surprisingly not crowded mall.

"Good, I thought I was the only one." Tina said as we walked across the mall, window shopping as we headed for the coffee shop huddled in one of the back corners of the mall.

"So, should we keep an eye out for them Warbler boys now or wait till you two have food in your system?" Mercedes asked, looking around anyway just to make sure.

"It's still pretty early. I doubt they're here already." I say, smiling as the coffee shop, Rainy Nights Coffee, came into view "Thank god you parked on the side of the mall where this place is, I don't think I would've survived walking across the whole mall just to get here." I say in my overdramatic voice as I open the door, letting the girls go in before me.

"I'll order," Tina says "You two go find a seat. The usual, right?"

Me and Mercedes nod before walking over to our usual table, huddled in the corner where a painting of New York City was hung on the dark blue wall right next to it. I do love this coffee shop, its dark blue walls, with the black and white paintings of different places around the world hung up on the walls, the light wood tables with matching chairs. In one of the walks near the front window there's white and gray bean bags, which are being unused at the moment. Come back around two they'll be in use, probably by teenagers.

"A grande nonfat mocha for Kurt," Tina said to herself as she placed my order in front of me "With an everything bagel with cream cheese." I smile with a small thank you. She gives Mercedes her hot chocolate with whipped cream and her breakfast wrap before sitting down next to me, taking a sip from her own drink; a caramel macchiato.

"Thanks Tina," Mercedes says "I'll buy lunch."

I sigh "That means I got dinner. You girls are as bad as Finn and Puck at dinner time. It's like you haven't eaten in days."

"After a long day of shopping, Breadstix is just what we need." Mercedes said with a smile, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I had to pay for dinner last time, and Rachel was with us last time; for a small girl that girl can eat a whole lot of food."

"Where does she put it all." Tina thought out loud. Mercedes and I looked over at her questioningly, shrugging it off before Tina spoke again "So I was thinking we could hit up Macy's first, it's their winter sale and they have some really cute sweater out that I want."

"Okay, sounds good." "Cedes said, I nodded in agreement, taking a bite of my bagel as a silence came over us. It was a comfortable silence, Tina was on her phone probably texting Mike and Mercedes was looking around the coffee shop. My phone dinged, I picked it up off the table, unlocking it to see a tweet from Blaine (yes I get notifications when he and the other Warblers tweet; judge me) saying that they arrived at the mall and we now walking around looking for places to film. The door opened but I ignored it, too excited about what I just. I turned to look at Tina, who was looking back at me with excited eyes.

"They're here." she said. Mercedes let out an excited squeal.

"I know! I saw the tweet, this is so exciting!" I said, locking my phone after favoriting the tweet, setting it back on the table; picking up my drink and taking a sip.

"No, Kurt, they're here." Tina said breathlessly.

"Yes, T, I know. I just told you I saw the tweet. I'm surprised that you seem more starstruck than I am." I look over at Mercedes who raises an eyebrow "I think we need to rethink who loves the Warblers more. Me or Tina."

"Kurt, look, they're _here_." the Asian said, putting a finger under my chin and made me look over to where there was a group of five teenage boy standing near the counter, two of them breaking off from the group and taking a seat on the bean bags.

My eyes widen as it registers in my mind that those two boys are Wes and David. I take my eyes away from them and look back over at the counter, familiar blond hair catching my eye. Jeff Sterling. I gasp as I see Nick standing next to him and next to Nick is Blaine. His hair was gelled down, Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. It looks somewhat ridiculous. Who wears that much hair product? It's terrible for his hair also. His white sweater fit him perfectly, and orange-red collared shirt showing underneath. I couldn't help myself, I let my eyes travel down to his butt (which is perfect by the way) and the blank pants he wore were doing wonders for him. Overall he looked stunning. I was thankful that his back is towards me, I probably look like a floundering fish.

He turned around, his honey hazel eyes looking around the small coffee shop. He said something to Jeff and Nick, a small smile playing on his face. His eyes stopped at our table. Tina looked down at her phone and Mercedes was trying to hold in her laugh as I realize that Blaine caught me staring at him. Our eyes meant and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. His eyes were beautiful. Before I had time to look at his face more in depth, something crazy happened. Blaine smiled at me, the corner of his eyes crinkling in the most cutest way before he sent me a wink and turned his attention back to Jeff and Nick.

Holy shit. Blaine Anderson just winked at me. Holy shit. Blaine Anderson is walking over to my table.

* * *

**Seemed like a good spot to stop... I'll update soon(ish)... Review!**

**Until next time... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... hi there! So here's chapter three of this wonderful story haha thanks to all of you who are reading this and have favorited followed and reviewed. it means a lot! Sorry for any mistakes. In time you'll come to understand that I make little stupif mistakes that I don't catch until I'm looking it over when it's already been updated but oh well. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement. My eyes widen as Blaine walks closer and closer to my table. I look away to look at Mercedes, who was now red in the face from laughing so much, and then to Tina who was somehow playing it cool. I look over back to Blaine to see him standing right in front of me next to Mercedes; his eyes crinkling around the edges from smiling. Ugh, it should be illegal for someone to be that cute.

"Hi," he said, locking eyes with me. Damn, his eyes are even more beautiful in person "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

My voice caught in my throat, leaving me sitting there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Lucky Mercedes was my saving grace as always. She smiled and looked up at Blaine even though he wasn't looking at her due to the fact that he was still smiling at me.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Mercedes Jones, that's Tina Cohen-Chang, and this is Kurt Hummel." she said, pointing to us "Please excuse his behavior though, he's just starstruck."

Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprised and an amused expression crossed his face "Oh, so you guys know who I am?" he looked back to his friends who were watching with confused looks. He gestured for them to come over and I swear I almost died. "You know who we are?"

"Yep," Tina said after taking a sip of her drink "We're big fans."

"We're flattered," Wes said as the other four boys came over "I honestly didn't think anyone would recognize us."

"Well I did," Jeff said "I mean really, it's hard not to know who I am." he pretended to push hair over his shoulder as he pouted his lips.

The others laughed as I took a sip of my coffee. It seemed to help Tina so why not me? I felt Blaine's eyes on me as 'Cedes and Tina started a conversation with Wes, David, Jeff and Nick. The hot liquid burned my throat, but it surprisingly did help calm my nerves. Blaine was now sitting across from me, nursing his drink between his hands.

"It's Kurt right?" Blaine asked, his voice gently.

"Yeah," I smile, giving myself a mental high five for my voice not sounding as nervous as I felt "Sorry, this must be weird- me being, as Mercedes put it, starstruck I mean."

"Nah, it's not that weird." Blaine chuckled "We've had much worse encounters with our adoring fans. You looking speechless was kinda adorable."

I look down at my cup trying to hide my blush and smile. Blaine Anderson- _Blaine freaking Anderson_- just called me adorable. Holy crap; this has to be a dream. I'm dreaming right now aren't I? I have to be, nothing this good happens to me. I look back up to Blaine who's staring at the table, biting on his lower lip. The silence is killing me… I should at least try to make a conversation.

"So, you guys are shooting a new video?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink.

Blaine's head popped up, his smile returning to his face when his eyes met mine "Yeah! It's gonna be totally awesome." I smiled, enjoying how his eyes lit up as he started talking about the video "It's funny, or well, I think it's funny. Nick and David up with the idea."

"Care to tell me what it's about?" I asked, laughing at the face Blaine made. It was like I asked him to give me his credit card information or something.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't." Blaine said with a cute smile that made my heart beat faster.

"Or you just don't want to tell me."

"That could be it too." he winked and I nearly fainted in my seat. Honestly.. how am I able to hold a conversation with Blaine? The boy I fell head-over-heels for just by watching YouTube videos? And the friendly back and forth banter, where the hell am I getting this courage? "Besides, if I told you then you wouldn't have anything to look forward to come Monday."

"I'd watch it anyway," I pointed out "I'm a very dedicated fan."

"Oh, you are huh?" Blaine asked, leading on his elbows so he was closer to me "Still, if I told you I'd have to kill you."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked "I'd like to see you try, Anderson. I happen to be very good at hiding from danger."

"So we're on a last name basis now? I see how it is Hummel." he fell back against his chair, sipping on his coffee and looked at me with those amazing hazel colored eyes. My breath caught in my throat, was this considered flirting? Even more important… he remembered my last name. Not just my first name but also my last, dear lord I'm going to pass out. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something else but at the moment Wes and the others stood up and the Asian boy turned to Blaine.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this beautiful friendship in the making, Blainers we have to go get started on our video if we want to be back my curfew. You know the Dean gets when we're late."

"I mean really, we're late one time and he gets mad." David said, apparently still annoyed by what happened.

"You mean we were late three times," Nick corrected him, earning a look from David that indicated that he didn't care for details.

Blaine looked like a kicked puppy, making me want to get up and hug him but I remained seated. He turned to look at me with a pout, making me laugh.

"I have to go Kurt," he said, glaring at Wes who was waiting at the doors while David, Nick and Jeff were outside the coffee shop looking around "Wes is being a meanie and not letting me make friends."

I shook my head "But it was nice meeting you Blaine." I said, trying to hide my disappointment that he had to go.

"Twas nice meeting you as well, Kurt." he said, getting up and, once again, about to say something when Wes interrupted him.

"Let's go Anderson!"

With another annoyed sigh, Blaine gave me one more smile before walking over to Wes, throwing his cup out in the process. Wes said something to him, making Blaine blush and push him out of the way. I watched him get put in a headlock by Jeff while David said something to him making Nick laugh and he added something into the conversation as well. Jeff let Blaine go when Wes and David started to walk away and followed them with Nick at his side. My eyes moved back to Blaine, who was fixing his cardigan and then ran to catch up with his friends. His face flushed, making his cheese red and oh my god he's just so adorable.

I go take a sip of my coffee but realizing that it was empty. I frown, looking over to Tina and Mercedes to see them staring at me with looks of shock. I raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh my- Kurt. You just had a normal conversation with Blaine Anderson!" Tina said.

"With friendly, flirtatious banter and everything!" Mercedes finished for her.

I looked at them blankly for a moment, then it hit me. Holy crap, did I just flirt with Blaine Anderson? Did I just have a normal non-creepy conversation with him? I flirted with him. I looked to where he was sitting. I felt like I was forgetting something while talking to him, like there was something I should've asked him but didn't but I couldn't think of it for the life of me. I shook my head, standing up and looking at the girls.

"You guys ready for some shopping?" I asked. They got up and followed me out of Rainy Nights, the barista called out after us to have a good rest of the day. I smiled, oh I will… I just had a conversation with Blaine Anderson, how could this day get any better?

I let Mercedes and Tina walk in front of me, the two of them going on about a pair of boots they saw online. I would chime in but my mind was somewhere else. On Blaine. I love the way his eyes lit up when we talked about the video and the stupid jokes he made. How he was so polite, nice, and didn't seem to notice my huge crush on him. I'm sure it was noticeable, Mercedes and Tina always say it is but yet again they're my best friends. We enter Macy's and Teenage Dream is playing over the speakers throughout the store, if I wasn't already thinking of Blaine I would've been. I let the girls drag me over to the sweater… I really hope we run into the Warblers again before we leave.

* * *

**I don't like the ending but I didn't know how to, well, end it. Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review? Please? **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I have to make this a quick update cause I'm suppose to be asleep lol but thank you to everyone who's reading this! You're totally awesome. Ignore any mistakes; I'm not perfect. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday came faster than I hoped it would. My alarm was ringing loudly next to me on the nightstand and I sleepily slammed my hand down on it, cutting it off mid-ring. I force myself from the warmth of my bed, the cold air of my room making me shiver as I stand and make my way to the bathroom. I dread Mondays. That meaning it's time for school, meaning it's time for me to enter a place where I'm laughed at and judged for seven hours. I sigh, why must I only be a junior?

On the plus side of this awful Monday, the new Warbler video comes out today, I remember entering my room. I smile as the memory of mine and Blaine's conversation from Saturday comes to mind. I still can't get over that, and I still feel like I forgot to do something, but what? Whatever it was I push it aside as I head over to my closet and pick out my outfit for the day. It's Monday, that means I'll have to bring an extra outfit to school due to the fact that I'll be getting a "welcome back" slushie from Karofsky. What that means I have no clue but I learned the hard way that it's better not to question the neanderthal.

I go with a plain back button up with an off-white vest on top, pairing it with gray skinny jeans. I slip on my black Doc Martens boots and style my hair so it looks neat, tamed bed head. I give myself a once over in the mirror before turning on my heels and walked out of my bedroom; almost running into Finn in the hallway.

"Oh, my bad," he apologize "Sorry little brother."

"It's okay. Are you almost done getting ready? I promised Mercedes I would get her on the way to school."

"Yeah, I'll be down in-like- two minutes." Finn said, continuing his walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Heading downstairs, the smell of coffee brewing welcomed me. I enter the kitchen to see me dad kissing Carole goodbye.

"See ya later bud," my dad says to me, giving me a hug before heading out the door,

"Late morning?" I ask Carole, taking a seat at the table.

She nods, pouring coffee for me "I'm heading out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I say, now nursing the mug filled with coffee in my hands.

"Not a problem sweetheart."

It was quiet, but a peaceful quiet. The sound and smell of brewing coffee filled the room. My bagel popped out of the toaster and I shake my head at Carole who went and got it.

"I swear you spoil me." I say, watching her take my bagel out and putter butter on it.

"Yeah, but I don't care." she said as Finn came pounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing here" he asked, a confused look crossing his face as his mom kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you not happy to see me?" she asked, pretending to me hurt.

"What? No- of course I am but aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Carole laughed "Yes, sweetheart, I'm heading out now," She gave him another kiss on the cheek before coming over to me and giving me a kiss as well. "See you tonight boys." she called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

"Grab a Pop-Tarts," I tell Finn as I take one last bite of my bagel "It's later then I thought and Mercedes is waiting for us."

"Alright dude." Finn said, slinging his backpack over one of his shoulders, grabbing a pack of Pop-Tarts from the cabinet before heading over to the door "Ready when you are."

I roll my eyes at him, walking over to the door that he was holding open for me. He gave me a dopey smile before following me out, closing it behind us and locking it.

* * *

"I'm still laughing at your face Saturday," Mercedes said with a chuckle as we waited for the others to show up for Glee practice "You were so speechless and then you flirting. I didn't know you had it in ya white boy."

I roll my eyes at her but smile anyway "Oh my god 'Cedes. Saturday feels like a dream. BLaine was perfect and so much fun to talk to! Speaking of which, what were you, Tina, and the the boys talking about?"

"Well at first it was just friendly conversation until we started eavesdropping on yours and Blaine's conversation. Wondering when you two were gonna ask each other out on a date." Mercedes said.

I laugh at her, thinking she was kidding but her deadpanned face said otherwise. "You can't be serious." I said in disbelief.

"Very. You two have chemistry Kurt; I'm not gonna lie. It was like you two already knew each other."

"Yeah, sure okay. I don't see how but-" I was cut off by Rachel Berry as she entered the room, talking loudly about something to Finn who didn't even look like he was listening. As if she noticed this, Rachel stopped mid sentence, sighed, and turned her attention to me and Mercedes.

"Hi guys!" she chirped happily, taking a seat in the row in front of us.

"Hey Rachel," I said and Mercedes just smiled at her. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh! Well, I didn't do anything besides my date with Finn on Saturday but I did practice my singing some more. There's nothing I love more then arranging more show stopping numbers of mine for this years competitions…"

I zone out, letting her keep talking. My eyes wander the room, everyone is here now and Mr. Schue is writing this weeks lesson on the board. Finn, Sam, and Puck are playing catch with one of their footballs and Rachel suddenly stood up. She went over to Finn as the boy threw the ball to Sam and pulled him over to their seats.

"Back to what I was staying," Mercedes said, "You and Blaine have chemistry."

"You're still on this? I thought Rachel would've made you forget." I joke "But whatever you say 'Cedes. It's not like it'll ever see him again."

"Yes you will, I'll make sure of it. He only lives, what? Two hours away?" I rolled my eyes as she continued "But did you at least get his number?" she asked.

My eyes went wide and choked on air: I didn't get Blaine's number.

Is that a bad thing? All we did was talk but we were apparently flirting. Do people usually give out their number after they flirt with someone? Of course they do, I've seen it happen to my friends. Has this been what's bugging since I talked to Blaine.. That I didn't get his number? He didn't give it to me and didn't ask for mine, so I guess he didn't want to ask or give it to me. But yet again he was being rushed out by Wes at the end of the conversation.

I sigh, not giving Mercedes an answer. I look up to see Mr. Schue turning around, clapping his hands together.

"Alright guys! So the lesson for this week is originality. Find a song and make it yours in anyway you want. Slow it up or speed it up; whatever you want." Mr. Schue explained, smiling when we all nodded, excited for this weeks lesson.

"I for one Mr. Schuester think it's a wonderful idea. In fact," she said, getting up and made her way to the center of the room "I already have a song picked out."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. Leave it to Rachel Berry to have a song for the lesson was it was given not even a minute ago. She started singing but I wasn't listening. I love the girl to death but I just don't care right now. I'm bummed that Blaine didn't give me his number and mad at myself for not speaking up and giving him mine. It's all just so frustrating.

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me, glad that no one was home. My dad was working late, Carole won't be home for two hours and Finn has football. Just me. Me, my sticky clothes and my pissed off mood. After Glee I thought it would be fine, I didn't get a single slushie but I round the corner and Karofsky nailed me in the face with a red slushie. I was going to go to the boys locker room and clean it off but I realized that's where Karofsky was heading, and there wasn't a boys bathroom around so I drove all the way home sticky and wet from the slushie.

Taking off my white vest I head upstairs and to my room. I mindlessly drop my messenger bag on the floor next to my door. Laying my vest on my bed, I strip off my button down, laying it next to it before going to the bathroom and scrubbing at my face. My eyes burn from the dye, how I got home without crashing I have no clue, and the washcloth was rough against my skin. I turn the water off and look at myself in the mirror. My pale face bright red from scrubbing at it and the whites of my eyes were bloodshot.

I hear my phone go off in from my room, making me turn away from the mirror and trudged my way back to my room. My phone rang with an alert again but I wasn't in a rush to check it; probably just Mercedes or Tina texting me something random or a question about this weeks lesson. Instead I go over to my closet and tug on a baby blue sweater that I got last year for Christmas from Tina. It's a soft, warm sweater… a lazy day around the house kind of sweater.

On my way over to my bed I pick up my laptop from my desk and carelessly move the slushie stained clothing to the foor. I should care that my close are getting wrinkled and the stains are getting worse and worse but I don't. I can't bring myself to go downstairs and put them in the washer. So for now they'll just have to stay on the floor.

My phone goes off again. I pick it up, waiting for my computer to turn on and load YouTube, and see multiple texts from Mercedes and Tina, most of them in caps. I unlock my phone and grow confused. Their texts are talking about someone wanting to meet me on Wednesday and if I wil. What the hell? It must be someone important seeing that it was all caps and the sentence don't make sense. I would text them back but I'm not in the mood to talk. Since the slushie facial and Blaine not wanting my number, it's put me in a bad mood.

Scrolling through my YouTube feed I find what I'm looking for and click on the video. I plug in my bedphones as the video load and soon I'm greeted by Blaine. I couldn't help but smile, I maybe upset because of him but it doesn't mean I have to pretend that adorable smile of his doesn't make me feel giddy.

"Hey guys," he says "So todays video is going to be a little different and not as short. As you know we went to the mall in Lima over the weekend but we didn't get back until late before Jeff wanted to stop for dinner."

"You were the one that suggested it!" Jeff's voice came from someone where outside the shot, making me chuckle at how offended he sounded.

"Yeah, whatever but still, we got back late and just went straight to bed. Sunday was suppose to be the day where we would all hang and edit the video but our plans turned out a little differently. Wes, David, and Thad decided to have a Warbler rehearsal that lasted all day and none of us got around to editing it."

"Hey! Don't go blaming me and David for the video not being done, Anderson!" Wes appeared on screen and looked at Blaine accusingly "Rehearsal got done at six."

"Whatever," Blaine rolled his eyes "Wesley calm down. So, guys, sorry about not having a video up today but it'll be up tomorrow. Promise I through this together real quick so would have something up for you guys. Even though it isn't exciting."

Blaine was about to end the video when Wes spoke, clearly catching the boy off guard, making him jump. "Oh! Wait Blainers you forgot something."

"I did?" Blaine asked, his nose wrinkling in confusion. Ugh, so adorable.

"Yes, yes you did. The lovely boy you meant there…" Wes trailed off and walked backwards out sight as Blaine seemed to remember what Wes was talking about.

Blaine got a bashful look on his face as he looked up at the camera. "So, I meant a boy Saturday, you know who you are. Hopefully you're watching this because I'm asking you to meet me at the coffee shop where we meant. Same table. Wednesday at four. I hope to see you there so I'm not waiting for you. I have nothing to worry about though, you said it yourself. You're a dedicated fan, you watch all our videos."Blaine winked and the screen went blank.

I sat there, staring at my laptop screen for a few minutes before it finally clicked. Mercedes and Tina were freaking out and asking me if I was going to meet up with Blaine. Suddenly I was in a better mood. I closed my laptop lid and grabbed my phone, starting a group message with a simple text: **HELL YEAH I AM!**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Longest chapter yet I think... woo! Any ideas what the boys could do for videos? Q&As/Challenges/Public Pranks? Let me know! Also I'm in the middle of writing a Superwholock one-shot thing so if you're a fan keep an eye out ;)**

**Review please! **

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy lately but I wrote this Friday and finished it today... yay! So this is in Blaine's point of view, I figured it would be fun to have it with the Warbler boys. Sorry for an mistakes, I think I got all of them but y'know, I can't spell for my life. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube... and not Rock Band **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine!" Wes' muffled voice came from the other side of my door "Open up!"

"Go away Wes!" I yell back "I'm trying to do my homework."

"That's a load of crap," David said, great he's out there too "We all know that you're watching Katy Perry's documentary."

I look away from the door and back to my laptop, sure enough there was the Katy Perry movie playing. I hate pause, closing my laptop lid before going over to the door and letting the two boys in. Wes walks right past me, plopping down on my bed while David takes a seat at the chair over at my desk. I look from one to the other with a raised eyebrow, waiting for them to explain why they decided to bother me at eight o'clock at night.

"David, you were right!" Wes laughed, looking at my laptop screen with an amused look "He was watching the Katy Perry movie!"

"If you two just came here to mock me and my love for Katy, you can leave." I say, going over my bed and taking my laptop from Wes, closing the lid again and putting it on my nightstand.

"Of course not Blainers," Wes says "We wanna talk to you about this boy you met on Saturday."

"Kurt?" I asked "Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Because you clearly like him, I saw that little bashful look you got when Wes mentioned him in the video," David said "Plus you're meeting him for coffee Wednesday."

"So?" I take seat at the foot of my bed and Wes looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So spill. What makes him so special? What happened Saturday? And what happened with your crush on Jeremiah?"

"I don't know, I just really like him, I can't explain it because all that happened was that we talk-"

"Flirt" David coughed.

"-and I've been over him, Wes. That was what? Five months ago since I sang to him at work at got him fired?"

"That was so painful to watch!" David laughed as I glare at him "You could've picked a different song."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about that; it's too embarrassing." I say, crossing my legs so I'm sitting indian style.

"I'm still cringing from the secondhand embarrassment." David said, dodging the pillow I threw at his head. "You missed me, now you have to kiss me."

"Please, don't flatter yourself." I say, rolling my eyes as David pretends to be offended.

"Guys!" Wes says suddenly "Jeff and Nick are down in the common room about to play rock band and want to know if we want to join them."

Me and David look at each other before shrugging, "Sure, why not."

"Oh! Blaine bring your vlogging camera… we can record this for the hell of it cause I'm sure it'll get weird." Wes says on the way to the door, holding it open for me and David.

I jump up from my bed, going over to my desk and grab my camera. Wes is right, rock band sessions tend to get weird and out of hands sometimes. I grab my dorm key, joining Wes and David in the hallway, locking my door behind. We headed down the hallway and Wes looks over at me with a curious look.

"What now Wesley?"

"So, what if Kurt doesn't show up?" he asked "How do you he saw the video?"

"He said he's a dedicated fan… I'm sure he'll come." I say "Well, I hope he does."

"If not we have to get ready to take care of a heartbroken Blaine.. and the woe is me playlist that comes with it." David said to Wes, who groaned as we got to the staircase and headed down them.

"I'll be praying that Kurt shows up, I can't handle that sad, heartbroken, mopey Blaine again."

"Hey! I'm not that bad, sure I get sad but I'm hoping he'll come so you don't have to deal with me," I roll my eyes and turn on my camera. I hit the record button before holding it out at arms length facing me. "Hey guys! So, me and the two idiots are heading to go meet up with Jeff and Nick for some rock band."

"I think Trent might be there as well." Wes said, he smiled at the camera when I put it on him "We figured we could take you along with us, it can get pretty crazy."

"And Jeff will probably be singing so that should make all your ears bleed." David chimed in "He can sing but for some reason he likes to go off pitch."

I smiled and turn the camera away from Wes and David so I'm filming our feet going down the steps and turning right to the door of the common room. We could already hear the game on, it's menu song blaring and the voices of our friends.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting forever!" Jeff cried, waving at the camera before running over to pick a song "I'm singing, by the way!"

"Called it." David said.

"Dude, you texted me not even five minutes ago" Wes said, walking over to the couch and picking up one of the guitars "Someone's getting impatient in their old age."

"Just for that I'm gonna make sure I do sing terribly just for you Wesley."

"Way to go Wes." David said, taking a seat behind the drum set.

"Where's Trent?" I ask Nick who came walking over to me and took my camera.

"He's hanging out with his brother, he's gonna be here in an hour or so." Nick said, filming me. "Go play the other guitar or bass or something, I'll play next round."

I smile, walking over the couch, jumping over to back next to Wes. I leaned over him to grab the other guitar as David groaned.

"Really Jeff? Living On A Pray again?"

"Yes. It's a classic and is mine and Wesley's favorite song."

"No Jeff, it's your favorite song, not mine." Wes correct him, just to be waved off carelessly. Wes looked over at me with an exasperated look before choosing his difficulty.

Jeff looked over at Nick, making a face as the opening notes came on, making the boy chuckle. "Wes on guitar, Blaine on bass, David on drums and Jeff singing," Nick said "Way to switch things up guys."

"Shush." I say, concentrating on the screen "It's not our fault we like playing certain interments."

Nick chuckled in response, walking over so he was standing behind the couch, putting the camera from one of us to the other. Soon, Jeff started singing the second verse and surprisingly he was on pitch this time, that was until the course. He jumped up on one of the arm chairs, clearly mocking the way I tend to jump on furniture while singing during Warbler rehearsal. I roll my eyes at him and laugh when I see Wes cringing in the corner of my eye at Jeff's singing.

The song came to the end and Nick cheered. He stopped recording and turned the camera off, placing it on side table before taking a seat next to me on the couch. David and Wes started arguing over what song to play next when the sound of the dormitory door opening and closing came from the hall and then the smell of pizza filled the room.

"Guys!" a voice that sounded like Trent called "I brought pizza back! Get your asses in the kitchen if you want any!"

"Hell yeah!" Jeff cried, dropping the mic on the floor, jumping off the chair and ran for the kitch. David, Wes and Nick followed him. I shake my head at my friends before grabbing my camera and head for the kitchen, starting a new part in the vlog.

"Trent brought pizza's and everyone ran for the kitchen," I explain, entering the kitchen "I can't judge though, I'm starving." I smile and turn the camera so I'm filming Jeff who is stuffing a slice in his face, not aware that I'm filming him. I chuckle, turning my camera off and slipping it into the pocket of my sweatshirt. I grab a slice, taking a seat on the counter.

"So Blaine," Trent says, giving me a smile "Who's this Kurt boy you were talking about in the video you put up earlier?"

I shrug "He's just a boy I met at a coffee shop at the Lima mall and I stupidly forgot to get his number. Though it is partly Wes' fault, he was rushing me."

"I'm sorry but we needed to get the footage shot but you'll see him Wednesday." Wes said like it was a fact "I'm sure there's no way in hell that he's not going to show up."

"Aw!" Trent said "That's so cute! I want to meet him."

"Let me get to know him and befriend him first Trent… but I'm sure in time you'll meet him."

Trent let out an excited squeal before turning to Wes, asking him about the next Warbler's rehearsal. David chimed in and Nick and Jeff were having a small competition that looked like they were trying to see who could eat their slice of pizza faster. I take a bite of my own slice before taking out my camera again, going over to film Nick Jeff.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I thought it was longer but oh well. I wanted to get something up for you guys but the next chapter is going to be longer, promise! Let me know what you thought!**

**Review!**

**Until next time... **


End file.
